Four Leaves Technology
Four Leaves Technology (フォア・リーブス・テクノロジー) is publicly known to not have been a manufacturer of CAD products, but rather a provider for spare parts used for Magic Engineering, but their ascent to the pinnacle of CAD development and production around the globe is largely in thanks to the Silver Series. Volume 6, Chapter 2 Background The official company records and brand name intentionally use only "Four Leaves", which is often shortened to "FLT". Volume 3, Chapter 2 The CAD Development Center is situated in the boondocks, nearly two hours away from the former Shiba Family residence via public transit. Internal Affairs FLT is a corporation secretly funded by the Yotsuba Family, and even though Shiba Tatsurou was the major shareholder, in due part to the stocks from his deceased wife, Shiba Miya, the actual power of attorney still remains in the hands of the Yotsuba Family. No relationship between FLT and the Yotsuba Family was discovered when the Special Ops Team of the Great Asian Union was investigating the company. Volume 6, Chapter 3 Employees *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Tatsurou *Ushiyama *Shiba Sayuri *Tetsu Third Division Once seen as rebels and renegades, the surplus employees from the technical department that made up the Third Division now hold considerable sway in FLT after the advent of the Silver Series. The development team that created what the world calls the "Silver Series", however, Tatsuya is half of Taurus Silver. ' Chief of CAD Development, Third Division]] Thus, the engineers and researchers here swore eternal loyalty to one of the core developers — Tatsuya, who was "half" of Taurus Silver, and was responsible for software advancement. The successes of Third Division created animosity and jealousy in the company, and the workers at the FLT main branch derided them as "Captain Taurus and his companions"''. Taurus Silver (Public Image) Taurus Silver (トーラス・シルバー) is depicted by Azusa as a genius middle-aged CAD engineer who was never once seen by the public. He is the first person in the world to develop the "Loop Cast System", and later on the "Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic" (Flying-Type Magic). He is also described as someone that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year, raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent and reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He openly publicizes his findings for the betterment of the magical community as a whole, instead of solely profiting from it or gaining fame. Silver Series The Silver Series are specialized CADs made by Taurus Silver, and is publicly acknowledged as the defining work of FLT's technical abilities. It's the best CAD for incorporating Loop Cast. Silver Horn Silver Horn is the name of the Fully Customized Specialized CAD developed by Taurus Silver. Trident Related Terms Loop Cast System Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic A recently made revolution to modern magic was created by Shiba Tatsuya when he created viable Flight Magic. Products *Centaur Series Volume 4, Chapter 8: It is a type of general-purpose CAD which doesn't have any interfaces on the main body and can be used without any external input devices. The connector, however, has a grip and auxiliary aim assist system attached *Sagittarius Series Volume 3, Chapter 1 *Folded Type CAD Folded type CAD had begun being commercialized since the start of 2096. A handy portion of the main body was the numerical keypad, while the expanded part of the cover was an antenna for a sighting aid. The goal was to replace pointing the muzzle of a gun-type CAD with a flat antenna which aimed at the target with the surface of its cover. This was FLT’s newest work in an attempt to cultivate practical use of the general-purpose CAD + Aiming Auxiliary System, which was announced in Dusseldorf two years ago, that was developed by the HQ team rather than the Third Division which Tatsuya belonged to. Tatsuya used this technology in practice at 2095's Nine Schools Competition, but he was only providing the know-how of incorporating the Aiming Auxiliary System with the OS for general-purpose CAD. Honestly, it hadn’t really become that different from a general-purposed CAD when comparing their efficiency and was only playing around with it for amusement, but still people loves it.Volume 16, Chapter 5 Silver Horn.jpg|Tatsuya's custom-made Silver Horn Silver Horn Trident CAD Closeup.png|Tatsuya's custom-made Silver Horn Trident Silver Horn Trident.png|Tatsuya's custom-made Silver Horn Trident Silver Horn Trident CAD, Spell Cartridges, and Case.png|Tatsuya's custom-made CAD carrying case containing Silver Horn, Silver Horn Trident with extra Memory Cartridges Watch Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Episode 9 English Subbedat Gogoanime.mp4_000084697.jpg|Initial T-7 variant of Flight Assistance Device Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 09 - Large 03.jpg|T-7 variant of Flight Assistance Device *Silver Series: **Silver Horn (Specialized-type CAD) **Silver Horn Custom Trident **Flight Assistance Device **Silver Torus (Thought-operated CAD) **Silver Artillery **Silver FrontierMahouka Koukou no Yuutousei Chapter 47 page 2 References Category:Terminologies Category:Japan Category:Groups Category:Business Circle Category:Technology Category:Firm